


Red Hood riding the Wolf

by Elydy138



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Red Riding Hood AU, Werewolf!Shiro, Witch!Keith, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elydy138/pseuds/Elydy138
Summary: Once upon a time, a young witch named Keith lived in a village surrounded by a forest.Keith is one of the few who isn't scared of these woods.Because he knows the Wolf hiding in there.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Red Hood riding the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been inspired by a work of @lunebluen on Twitter!  
> here's the link  
> https://twitter.com/lunebluen/status/1322404919333171201?s=20
> 
> Go give her some love!

Once upon a time lived a young man, called “Red Riding Wood” for his red mantle he always wore. But really, his name was Keith, and the mantle was a gift from his mother. She said that it would make him recognizable when he goes into the woods.

“There isn’t always humans among the trees, so be careful, my child.”

Keith spent most of his days in the forest surrounding their remote village, but he never feared the shadows hiding in the dark when the Moon rose.

He had this constant mischievous grin, and this stare that made people think he was looking down on everyone.

But really, Keith hadn’t much care about his peers. He was at home in the forest.

Often, from the corner of their eyes, the village’s people could see a red shadow flying towards the forest late in the evening, and would catch Keith come back early in the morning, a vague air of contentment on his face, and a fond smile on his lips.

A man with a secret, people whispered as he passed the tavern, where the clients were watching him walk by the window.

As he passed the threshold of his house, he found his mother sharpening his father’s axe, and his father cooking his last catch. A boar, if Keith’s nose wasn’t mistaken.

His mother greeted him with a smile.

“You are back later than usual, today.”

Keith nodded in silence, as he took off the red mantle. There were mud stains and small bits of fur on it, and his mother saw it.

With a frown, she scolded him.

“Keith, are you playing with those wolves again?”

The young man froze on the spot, almost dropping his basket. He fumbled a bit trying to catch it, and his mother could see his cheeks reddening softly. But eventually, he nodded again, avoiding her stare.

He expected his mother to admonish him, so he was surprised when he heard her sigh instead.

“Be careful around beasts, Keith. You know they don’t always control their strength.”

“I know, Mom. Don’t worry, they wouldn’t hurt me.”

He bit his lip after these words, as if he had said too much. His mother didn’t catch that, however.

She smiled at him as he sat down next to her, and taking his basket on his lap, began to sort out his harvest.

Keith and his mother were the village’s healers, so they needed a lot of medicinal plants, which only grew in the deepest parts of the forest.

They were especially abundant in a place called “Wolf’s Den” which was rumored to shelter an enormous wolf, far bigger than anyone ever seen before.

But it was only a rumor, and it had never deterred Keith to venture there.

Keith’s father left the house before noon, and his mother went to her patrol around the village, leaving Keith alone in their house.

He walked to his room, and closed the door behind him.

Removing his clothes, he couldn’t help but shiver as the fabric brushed softly his waist, lightening up the faint aching on his skin.

His face reddened again, this time more fiercely than before.

He removed the rest of his clothes carefully, and fetched new ones in his wardrobe before slipping into the bathroom. He had filled the tub beforehand, and threw medicinal herbs in the water. A nice smell of wood and flowers quickly emanated from it, and Keith hummed with appreciation.

He sank into the bathtub and sighed with relief.

The warm water sent goosebumps onto his skin again. He brushes his arms and legs to spread the warmth, and a sudden sharp pain stung his back side.

Among the scars made by blades and claws, a very distinct human-shaped hand mark was slowly appearing on his waist. Seeing it, Keith plunged his face in the water.

When he emerged, he let out a disgruntled sigh.

“I told him it would leave a mark.”

Some days later, as Keith was strolling around in the forest, he heard some ruckus ahead. He went there, his hand tightening around his concealed dagger. He knew how to defend himself, so he didn’t fear any danger from the wild life. But he knew humans and hunters were roaming in these parts.

So as he crawled silently between the trees, he noticed more presences than he first guessed.

The voices got louder, and he recognized some of them. They were from the village, so he calmed down a bit.  
They were talking about the wolves hunting in the area, and wanted to catch one to put its head in the trophy hall. That was when Keith decide to intervene.

“If I were you, I would reconsider that idea,” he chuckled, appeared from behind a tree.

“AAAAAAH!”

He winced at the scream they all let out upon seeing him. But they settled from their fright quite quick, and they immediately attacked Keith.

“Keith, what the fuck? How did you appear out of nowhere?” James hissed at him.

Keith merely rolled his eyes. They didn’t like him too much back in the village, despite the fact he had helped his mother patching up a lot of their wounds. Wounds they would get stupidly, like hunting for wolves in said wolves’ hunting ground.

“Why are _you_ here, Griffin? Looking for big wolfie so your daddy will praise you tonight?” 

“You!” 

James took a step towards Keith, before being stopped by Veronica. 

“Don’t pick up fight again, James.” 

“But he…!” 

“Keith’s like that. We’re in the forest, and it’s _his_ playground.” 

“Yeah, _playground_ ,” James snarled with a nasty grin. 

Keith just knew he was about to spit something spiteful. He knew that look. Saw it too often. 

But before James even had the chance to spit his venom, a branch cracked around them. 

They all froze on the spot, except Keith. Suddenly, dozen pairs of eyes were surrounding them in the shadows, and growls echoed between the trees. A loud howling resonated from afar, sending shivers down their spine. But Keith just smiled, as if pleased to hear that call.

Despite the situation, James didn’t want to lose face. 

“So you called them to defend you, uh? You’re the bitch of the werewolf now? I’m not even surprised!”

“Watch your words, Griffin,” Keith warned him. 

“Or what? You’re going to set the wolves on me?!” 

One wolf, with a dark fur and yellow eyes stepped in, and stood beside Keith.  Its posture was clearly defensive, but it was ready to pounce at the slightest sign of danger. Keith patted between its ears, and it growled a bit softer. 

“They don’t eat humans, James.” 

More wolves showed themselves, and quickly enough, the group of hunters was surrounded. 

“So, remind me what you all came for?” Keith chuckled with honeyed voice. He would lie if he didn’t admit he enjoyed this moment. 

“Wow, wow, Keith, chill out,” Lance intervened. “James just wanted to show off a bit, and we came with him to make sure he wouldn’t do anything stupid. That’s all, I swear.”

“Shut it, Mc Clain!” 

“You shut it! Why do you keep acting like an idiot even in that situation?!” 

They kept bickering, and it would’ve gone for longer if another howl didn’t interrupted them. 

“S-so yeah,” Lance continued after shuddering a bit, “Sorry, Keith. We didn’t want to… make a mess again.” 

Keith nodded in silence, accepting the apology. The wolves began to retreat back in the darkness, but still lingered near. 

“I suggest you all leave at once. Tonight is a full moon.” 

Veronica and Lance nodded, and they helped the others dragged James away from the forest. 

But before Keith disappeared again among the trees, they clearly saw a huge werewolf standing behind him, and it had its arm around Keith’ shoulders. 

Seeing that they were looking at him, Keith waved at them with a smile. 

They blinked, and Keith had vanished. 

“I told you I didn’t need help. I can handle them.” 

Keith huffed as he walked among the trees. The big, black werewolf was following easily, despite missing an arm. The pack of wolves had left them earlier, but Keith knew they weren’t that far. 

“They didn’t come here with good intentions in the first place,” the werewolf hissed. 

“Shiro, they are just fooling around. Even if Lance and Veronica didn’t stop him, James wouldn’t have the guts to hunt on his own.”

Shiro just grumbles something unintelligible at first, and when Keith asked him to repeat it, he just sheepishly whispered. 

“He insulted you.” 

“Oh. Oh! Oh, come on, Shiro. Being called a bitch? Do you really think I would care?” 

“I didn’t like it.” 

Keith couldn’t help but smile, a fond, warm smile he only had for Shiro. The werewolf stopped for a moment, looking at him. 

A crow croaked in the night, and Shiro snapped out of his reverie. He began walking again, before noticing Keith wasn’t moving. 

“Keith?” 

“Hmm?” 

“What is it?” 

A grin appeared on Keith’s face. 

“Well, James wasn’t _that_ wrong, after all.” 

“What?!” 

But Keith just shook his head. He walked by Shiro, and turned around to look at him. 

“It’s full moon, and the night is still young, right, _Takashi_?” 

The growl Shiro let out would have been very intimidating if Keith didn’t know what Shiro was thinking about. 

But he knew Shiro, so he wasn’t afraid. 

Shiro  swept Keith with his arm and slung him around his shoulder, making Keith laugh. 

“So impatient,” the young man whispered. 

Later that night, Shiro held Keith in his lair, making the young witch crying from pleasure and pain, as Keith took in his knot. Shiro left more scars on his mate, from bites and scratches, and Keith would mewl for him every time. 

The full moon shone upon them from the ceiling of the cavern, illuminating their tangled bodies, making the sweat on Keith’ skin sparkle like diamonds. Shiro claimed him until his strength died out as the dawn started to shyly peek in the horizon. 

There, in the lair of the  beast , the Red Hood had ridden the wolf until the Sun rose. 

And when morning came, they were only two lovers embracing each other in their sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> don't hesitate to comment, I'm always glad to know what you think ^^


End file.
